Your first kiss since 1945
by EmmyInfinity7
Summary: Après l'avoir embrassé au centre commercial pour éviter d'être capturés par le SHIELD, Natasha demande à Steve si c'était son premier baiser depuis 1945. Steve hésite à lui dire la vérité, mais les événements tournent de telle manière qu'elle finit par apprendre d'elle-même la réponse à sa question. [OS Stony]


Salut tout le monde ! Jusqu'à présent, je n'avais écrit que des fics sur _The Walking Dead_ , mais j'ai récemment lu pas mal de fics _Avengers_ et je me suis prise d'amour pour ce fandom, et plus particulièrement pour le couple Stony *-* Voici donc un petit OS Stony, ma première publi _Avengers_ , n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça compte beaucoup pour moi ! Bonne lecture !

Update : Fic relue et recorrigée, juste parce que je n'étais pas tellement satisfaite du premier jet ; j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira tout autant ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça compte beaucoup pour moi :)

Disclaimer : Ni les personnages, ni l'univers Marvel / Avengers ne m'appartiennent, et je ne gagne rien avec.

* * *

 **Your first kiss since 1945**

\- Dis-moi, Captain, depuis 1945, c'était ton premier baiser ?

Rogers lâche un léger rire ironique.

\- J'embrasse si mal que ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, tente de se rattraper Natasha.

Steve la regarde, incrédule. _Oh si, c'est ce que tu as dit, ma grande._

\- Non, finit-il par répondre après une demi-minute de silence, ce n'était pas mon premier baiser depuis 1945. Je sais que je ne sors pas beaucoup, mais quand même...

\- Oh, s'intéresse Natasha. Et combien de femmes ont eu droit à ce privilège ?

\- Il n'y en a eu qu'une, en fait.

\- Qui ça ? Je la connais ?

\- Hé, Romanoff, c'est privé, ça !

Amusée, la Veuve noire lui décoche son regard _tu peux bien essayer de protéger tes petits secrets, Rogers, de toute façon, je le saurai tôt ou tard_.

\- Très bien, capitule le blond, oui, tu la connais.

Natasha sourit, Steve est beaucoup trop prévisible. L'enquête est loin d'être terminée, mais il lâche les morceaux beaucoup trop facilement, et si elle continue à lui poser des questions, il finira par lui raconter chacun de leurs rendez-vous en détail. Trop facile. Et pas marrant.

\- En fait, je..., reprend le Captain. Je sors avec cette personne, et ce serait sympa si tu pouvais ne pas parler de ce baiser, ça pourrait m'éviter des problèmes.

\- Jalouse ?

\- Affreusement, s'exclame Steve.

\- Je vois...

Natasha sourit et remet ses pieds sur le tableau de bord. Steve lève les yeux au ciel. Ce ne sont décidément pas les hommes qui règnent sur le monde.

\- Regarde, s'exclame la rousse une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il semble que le signal provienne d'ici.

\- Je crois que moi aussi...

Ils descendent alors de la voiture et s'enfoncent dans les profondeurs de l'ancien camp militaire de Rogers.

OoOoO

\- Et maintenant ?

Steve lève les yeux vers Natasha, encore sonnée. La question est pertinente. Ils sont en cavale, et viennent de frôler la mort. Comme le SHIELD (ou ne devrait-on pas plutôt dire HYDRA ?) ne trouvera pas leurs corps, ils se douteront qu'ils sont encore en vie et repartiront sur leurs traces. Ils ont peu de temps, et nulle part où aller.

En fait, le grand blond a bien une idée d'un endroit où ils pourraient se réfugier, mais il n'est pas certain que Natasha apprécierait. Il y a bien cet homme, Sam Wilson. Il a l'air d'être réglo, mais Steve ne le connaît pas depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir s'il n'est pas lui aussi du côté du SHIELD. Non, en fait, il n'y a qu'une seule personne sur qui il est vraiment certain de pouvoir compter.

\- New-York, dit Rogers.

\- Quoi ? s'exclame Natasha. Non, Steve, on ne passera jamais l'aéroport.

\- Qui t'a parlé d'aller à l'aéroport ?

La rousse hausse un sourcil étonné. Devant cet air inquiet que Romanoff arbore rarement, Steve laisse ses lèvres dessiner un petit sourire. Entretenir le mystère ne peut pas faire de mal pour l'instant.

\- J'ai un coup de fil à passer, dit-il. On se retrouve à l'entrée du parc, dans 10 minutes. Ne te fais pas prendre.

Black Widow hoche la tête et Rogers tourne les talons. _Trouver une cabine téléphonique._

OoOoO

\- Stark ? hurle Natasha dans les oreilles de Steve. Non mais tu te fous de moi ?

\- Hé, relax, poupée ! s'exclame le principal intéressé, un verre de whisky à la main. Je me suis fait discret, pour une fois. J'ai pensé que ce serait mieux pour nous éviter trop de poursuivants nazis.

\- Encore heureux..., souffle Natasha en le fusillant du regard.

Et puis, même en essayant d'être discret, un jet aussi visible que celui-ci ne peut que se faire remarquer. La rousse fulmine. _On était mieux cachés dans le parc, en fin de compte._

\- C'est bon, intervient Rogers, on peut avoir confiance en lui.

\- Le SHIELD n'a pas confiance en lui, ils ont des centaines de caméras braquées sur sa Tour en permanence, et c'est là que tu veux qu'on aille ?

\- On ne va pas à la Tour, dit Stark. J'ai deux ou trois villas cachées dans le pays.

Un peu décontenancée, Natasha se tourne à nouveau vers le blond.

\- Tu m'as parlé de New-York...

Son ton est celui du reproche, et c'est à peine si ses yeux ne lui lancent pas des éclairs. A cet instant, Steve se dit qu'il savait exactement que ça se passerait comme ça. Mais tout ira bien. Même s'il ne peut pas lui dire pourquoi.

\- L'État, pas la ville, la rassure-t-il. On ne va pas à Manhattan.

Comme pour appuyer les dires du Captain, Stark lui lance un regard approbateur et enthousiaste.

\- Très bien ! s'exclame finalement Natasha. Mais débrouillez-vous pour qu'on arrive vivants à destination.

Sur ces mots, elle tourne les talons et laisse les deux hommes seuls dans la cabine principale du jet.

Tony se rapproche alors de son allié et passe une main derrière sa nuque.

\- Merci de nous aider, dit Steve avec un petit sourire.

\- Tu rigoles ? En fait, je n'ai pas prévu de t'aider. Je te kidnappe, tu es à moi désormais, et tu ne pourras plus jamais t'échapper.

\- Natasha se fera une joie de te tuer, alors.

Stark sourit à son tour et pose ses lèvres sur celle de son amant, qui lui rend son baiser avec tendresse.

\- Je la tuerai avant grâce à mon arme secrète, murmure l'ingénieur avec humour.

\- Ton arme secrète ? l'interroge Steve.

\- Nos vidéos, répond le brun en haussant un sourcil coquin.

\- Tony, on en a déjà parlé. Supprime ça.

\- Peux pas, JARVIS contrôle tout.

\- Oui, et tu contrôles JARVIS, renchérit le soldat.

\- Mais c'est un petit pervers, tu sais ! Jamais il ne me laissera détruire pareilles merveilles.

\- Supprime ça.

\- Bon très bien, concède l'ingénieur. Mais embrasse-moi, alors.

Satisfait, Steve sourit puis s'exécute et embrasse Tony amoureusement. L'Iron Man réagit au quart de tour et pousse son amant contre le mur, puis passe une main aguicheuse sous son t-shirt.

\- Pas ici, Tony, rit doucement Steve.

\- Si, ici, murmure le brun. Tu m'as trop manqué, j'ai envie de toi.

\- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué.

Puis, le blond pose à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, et c'est le paradis.

OoOoO

Steve s'assied sur le rebord du lit de Natasha et lui sourit gentiment.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Ça va, dit-elle, un peu ailleurs. Mais on ne peut pas rester ici. Steve, je ne fais pas confiance à Tony.

Voilà donc ce qui la préoccupe tant. Compréhensible, mais injustifié. Si elle savait...

\- Moi si, répond clairement Rogers.

\- Tu es trop gentil, tu es naïf, tu devrais m'écouter. On ne sait pas dans quel clan il est.

\- En fait, intervient Stark en entrant brusquement dans la pièce, contrairement à ce que tu penses, Steve est plutôt du genre méfiant. Mais il se trouve que tous les deux, on...

\- Tony ! s'exclame Rogers, vivement.

Celui-ci tourne la tête vers le soldat et fait la moue en voyant les grands yeux bleus remplis d'inquiétude, de colère et d'incompréhension de Steve.

\- Captain, c'est une espionne russe qui a fait ses classes au KGB. Elle ne fait confiance à personne. Et à juste titre, d'ailleurs, ma grande : tu n'imagines pas tout ce que les gens peuvent cacher.

Stark adresse un clin d'œil à Natasha.

\- Il lui faut une raison valable, conclut-il.

\- Ça n'en est pas une, s'énerve Steve.

\- Ah non ? Le fait que tu m'accordes tout ton crédit ne peut pas être suffisant pour elle ?

\- Tony, pas comme ça ! Je ne suis pas prêt !

\- Oh, les gars ! s'écrie Natasha, sur les nerfs. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Les deux hommes la regardent sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes, puis Steve se lève et agrippe Tony par la manche avant de le tirer jusqu'au salon de la villa.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'écrie-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ça te gêne tellement de lui en parler ?

Le ton hyper sérieux de Tony laisse Steve pantois. Quand l'Iron Man fronce autant les sourcils, en général, c'est grave.

\- Je ne sais pas, je..., commence Steve. Je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde soit au courant.

\- Pourquoi ?

Le Captain ne répond rien.

\- Steve, qu'est-ce que je représente pour toi ? Une expérience, une passe ?

\- Non ! Non... C'est juste que...

Mais le soldat ne trouve pas les mots. Il pourrait probablement lui expliquer, s'il avait plus de temps, s'il n'était pas en cavale, dépassé par les évènements, et si Tony ne le fixait pas avec ce regard si dur. Blessé, Stark tourne les talons et va s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Natasha arrive quelques minutes plus tard dans le salon et trouve Steve bouleversé, assis sur le canapé, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Inquiète, elle s'assied à côté de lui et pose une main sur son épaule.

\- Steve, qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous ?

\- Tu le sais certainement mieux que moi.

C'est une forme d'aveu, mais pas totalement. Natasha est intelligente, elle a compris à l'instant même où Stark a tenté de le lui dire et où Steve a violemment réagit.

Rogers tourne la tête vers elle. C'est un appel à l'aide. Jamais il ne se l'avouera consciemment, mais là, tout de suite, il a besoin que Natasha lui dise quoi faire.

\- Tu avais raison, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Je la connais plutôt pas mal, cette fille. Tu aurais dû me dire qu'il s'agissait de Stark. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu lui fais aveuglément confiance.

Steve hoche la tête.

\- Si ce qu'il y a entre vous est sincère, je sais qu'il ne te trahira pas. Mais je sais aussi que Tony est un homme d'extravagance, Steve. Si tu veux vivre caché, tu t'es trompé sur l'homme de ta vie.

Le Captain relève les yeux vers sa coéquipière. _Homme de ma vie._ Il n'avait encore jamais pensé à Tony comme ça. Pour lui, ils étaient amants. Peut-être qu'il était là, le problème, en fait : peut-être que Tony se voyait déjà vieillir avec lui, alors que Steve n'en était encore qu'à la phase de découverte.

\- Est-ce que tu veux être avec lui ? demande un peu soudainement Natasha.

Steve prend une seconde pour réfléchir, puis relève la tête vers elle. Oui, évidemment que oui.

OoOoO

Steve lève le poing et hésite encore à toquer, mais il sait qu'il devra bien se décider à parler à Tony à un moment ou à un autre. Et le SHIELD finira par arriver tôt ou tard.

Il frappe finalement à la porte et entend une voix décontractée de l'autre côté.

\- Mais je t'en prie, entre.

Rogers rentre dans la pièce et trouve Tony à son bureau, en train d'examiner le bras d'une de ses armures. L'Iron Man ne prend pas la peine de lever les yeux, mais sait pourtant exactement qui se tient en face de lui. Steve a une manière bien à lui de toquer aux portes. Et de marcher dans le couloir. En fait, Tony pourrait reconnaître le Captain rien qu'aux vibrations qu'il émet.

\- Natasha est au courant ? demande-t-il.

\- Oui, répond simplement Steve.

\- Tu le lui as dit ?

\- Non.

Tony lâche un petit rire et relève, cette fois-ci, les yeux vers son amant.

\- Evidemment, dit-il cyniquement, c'est Natasha. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit sur le fait que j'avais essayé d'officialiser une situation qui dure depuis des mois ? s'emporte-t-il ensuite.

\- Tony...

\- Et est-ce que tu lui as dit, je sais pas, moi, peut-être que j'assure pas assez au lit pour toi ?

Son ton devenait franchement froid, et tranchant. Un bon mélange de colère et de douleur.

\- Tony, tu dis n'importe qu...

\- Et est-ce que tu lui as aussi parlé du nombre de putains de fois où j'ai tout abandonné juste pour pouvoir être quelques minutes de plus avec toi ?

\- Tony !

Steve avait hurlé. Il aurait préféré se jeter sur le brun et l'embrasser pour le faire taire, mais il n'était pas certain de sa réaction s'il avait fait ça.

Et puis, le cri, ça avait marché.

\- Tony, épouse-moi.

\- Quoi ? s'exclame Stark d'une voix étouffée.

\- Tony, je veux être avec toi, aujourd'hui, demain, dans un an, dans cinquante ans. Et je veux que tout le monde sache à quel point je suis heureux quand je suis dans tes bras, donc, s'il-te-plaît, épouse-moi.

Le brun en était resté bouche-bé, s'attendant probablement à tout sauf à ça.

Pas démonté malgré l'absence de réaction de son compagnon, Steve s'approche et pose doucement ses mains sur les épaules de Tony.

\- Donc, ça ne te pose plus de problème que l'équipe soit au courant ? demande l'ingénieur, qui semble tout juste retrouver ses esprits.

Steve secoue la tête avec un petit sourire.

\- Ni la presse ? Parce que tu peux être sûr qu'ils vont...

\- Qu'ils racontent ce qu'ils veulent.

Stark hésite quelques secondes.

\- Ni le SHIELD ?

\- Tony, au diable le SHIELD, d'accord ? Acceptes-tu de m'épouser ?

Le brun s'accorde quelques secondes de réflexion, mais il sait qu'il n'y a qu'une seule réponse possible. Il aime trop Steve que pour même songer à répondre par la négative.

\- Oui, bien sûr que je veux t'épouser.

Ravi, le Captain sourit de toutes ses dents et se laisse cette fois aller à se jeter sur son fiancé. Sans aucune retenue, il l'embrasse langoureusement, et Tony lui rend son baiser, qui devient vite plus sauvage, presque bestial. Entreprenant, Steve descend les mains sous ses fesses et porte ensuite son amant jusque sur son lit. Il lui retire son t-shirt et caresse son torse.

\- Hé, on devrait attendre la lune de miel pour faire ça, plaisante Stark.

\- On a qu'à faire une lune de miel de fiançailles.

\- Ça me va.

Puis, Tony pose ses lèvres rougies sur le torse chaud de son grand dieu de l'Amérique. Et le reste n'a plus d'importance.

OoOoO

Natasha est assise à la table de la cuisine et boit son premier café de la journée. Elle n'a pas revu les deux hommes depuis qu'elle a conseillé à Steve d'aller parler à Tony. Mais l'endroit est calme, et le repos est rare. Les problèmes attendront.

Pile au moment où elle allait décider de ne plus s'encombrer de ce genre de réflexions, son hôte entre justement dans la cuisine et se sert également d'une tasse de café avant de venir s'asseoir sur la chaise en face de Natasha.

\- Bien dormi ? demande la rousse.

\- Super nuit ! s'exclame Tony. Par contre, pour ce qui était de dormir...

Elle rit. La désinvolture de Stark est légendaire.

Steve arrive finalement une dizaine de minutes plus tard. A sa vue, Natasha se tend légèrement, se demandant s'il va faire un esclandre comme la veille.

Mais contre toute attente, Steve se dirige sans un mot vers son compagnon et l'embrasse amoureusement. Tony lui rend son baiser et sourit.

Lorsque Steve recule pour aller, lui aussi, se servir une tasse de café, il dit nonchalamment :

\- Natasha trouve que j'embrasse mal.

\- Quoi ? s'exclame son compagnon. Tu as embrassé Natasha ?

\- En fait, c'est elle qui m'a embrassé, explique Steve.

Tony se retourne vers la rousse.

\- C'était une couverture, on devait éviter de se faire prendre, se défend-elle.

\- Steve embrasse comme un dieu, rétorque le brun. Je ne vois vraiment pas où tu es allée chercher une connerie pareille.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que...

\- Non, mais tu l'as pensé, intervient Steve.

\- Tu interprètes mal mes propos, je n'ai jamais trouvé que...

\- Tu vois, dit Tony à son amant, elle est d'accord avec moi, tu embrasses comme un dieu. Et tu ne fais pas qu' _embrasser_ comme un dieu, d'ailleurs.

L'ingénieur lui adresse un clin d'œil coquin et Steve rougit légèrement, tandis que Natasha manque de s'étouffer avec son café.

\- Ok, dit-elle, je crois que je vais vous laisser...

\- Mais non, s'exclame Tony, avec tout ce qu'on a fait la nuit dernière, il lui faudra bien 24 heures pour récupérer.

\- Parle pour toi, rétorque le soldat en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tout le monde ne se shoote pas au sérum, Capsicle.

Tony se lève et s'approche de Steve, qui l'attrape par la taille.

\- Mais avoue que tu adores les effets du sérum, n'est-ce pas ? lui dit le blond.

\- Bon, intervient à nouveau l'espionne, je pense que je vais aller loin, très loin d'ici et...

\- Non, attends, la retient cette fois Steve.

\- Quoi ? Vous avez besoin d'une baby-sitter ?

\- On a quelque chose à t'annoncer, dit Rogers.

\- On va se marier ! s'exclame Tony, tout excité.

En réaction à cette grande nouvelle, un gigantesque sourire se dessine sur le visage de la rousse. Un sourire incroyablement heureux et sincère, comme on en voit trop rarement chez elle.

Ainsi, donc, ce n'était pas le premier baiser de Steve depuis 1945. Mais Natasha le savait déjà. Il embrassait trop bien que pour que ce soit son premier baiser depuis si longtemps. En revanche, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui annonce que c'était Tony Stark qui l'avait entraîné.

Comme quoi, la cavale réserve parfois de sacrées surprises.


End file.
